Cincin
by Ibabski
Summary: Tak di sangka, Rio dan Ren satu SMA, mereka yang bisa di bilang bersaing sewaktu SMP, sekarang justru malah sangat dekat saat SMA. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka seperti nyaman satu sama lain, Rio yang Jahil dan Ren yang Playboy, si duo konyol serta tidak karuan ini memang sangat di kenal di satu sekolahan.


**Warning:** OOC Abstrak, crack pair, entahlah pokoknya gak jelas...

.

.

.

 **Pairing:** Sakakibara Ren X Nakamura Rio

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rate:** T

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yusei Matsui

Don't like? Don't Read...

* * *

"Kau itu seperti bunga Matahari…"

"hah? Kenapa bunga matahari?"

"iya.. karena Bunga Matahari, sebagai lambang keriangan, kegembiraan, kebahagiaan. Dan kau adalah kebahagiaanku"

"Ih… norak banget sih… paling itu ucapanmu kesemua perempuan yang kau dekati"

"Aku serius… Nakamura, Apa aku terlihat bercanda dengan ucapanku?"

"… Pfft-! Ya! Sangat terlihat kalau kau hanya sedang bermain-main!"

"Oh Ayolah… aku serius! setidaknya jawab sebelum kau pergi ke luar negri…"

.

.

Itulah percakapan singkat Nakamura Rio dengan Sakakibara Ren enam setengah tahun lalu di lantai atas gedung tempat mereka menempuh pendidikan itu. Tak di sangka, Rio dan Ren satu SMA, mereka yang bisa di bilang bersaing sewaktu SMP, sekarang justru malah sangat dekat saat SMA.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka seperti nyaman satu sama lain, Rio yang Jahil dan Ren yang Playboy, si duo konyol serta tidak karuan ini memang sangat di kenal di satu sekolahan.

-xx-

"Huaaah! Jepang! Aku kembali!" Ucap Rio setelah berjalan keluar dari bandara, seperti biasanya, Ia tak peduli dengan orang sekitar yang memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Ah- mencari taksi—" baru saja ia ingin memanggil taksi, sebuah mobil sudah berhenti di depannya dan turun seorang yang familiar dari mobil tersebut.

"Nona, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari taksi, naik saja mobilku, aku menerima jasa tumpangan kok" Ucap Ren sambal berkedip jahil, kedipannya itu berhasil membuat Rio…. Muntah di tempat.

-xx-

"K-Kau Jahat Nakamura!" Komen Ren sambal menyetir mobil.

"Apa? Kau sendiri berkedip, menjijikan tau…" Rio yang masih terlihat mabok karena kedipan Ren hanya bisa memejamkan matanya agar tidak muntah di tempat lagi

"Sebegitu menjijikan nya kah? Aku ini paca—"

"memangnya aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu? Pede sekali kau menyebutku sebagai pacarmu…" sepertinya kalimat yang ini terlalu berlebihan sehingga berhasil membuat Ren terdiam. Rio yang sadar bahwa Ren tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata akhirnya melirik sang pria pitak sebelah itu.

"Aa~ Aku bawakan kau oleh-oleh, ada pomet bagus di London, dan aku langsung ingat denganmu, jadi ku belikan saja…" Ucap Rio mengganti topik

"Rasa apa?"

"Pomet Ren… bukan Silikon…"

"Kenapa malah ke silikon heh?"

"Silikon kan banyak rasanya, kau tidak tau?"

"Nakamura… itu kondom…"

"Oh bukan silikon? Memangnya beda? Bukannya silikon terbuat dari kondom?"

Ren melirik si surai blonde sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya sudah biasa buat Ren mendengar Rio berucap kasar atau pun jorok, tapi ini… ini antara polos dan bodoh di jadikan satu.

Lama mereka berbincang di mobil akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah restoran tempat biasa mereka selalu makan bersama saat pulang sekolah. Sederhana namun menyimpan kenangan, itulah pemikiran Ren.

"Tak ku sangka kau masih ingat tempat ini" kekeh Rio yang turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan masih sering kesini…" jawab Ren yang kemudian mengunci mobilnya.

"Iya, kau datang dengan wanita yang berbeda bukan?" ejek Rio kemudian masuk kedalam restoran seakan tidak butuh jawaban dari Ren karena ia sudah menduga sebuah jawaban dari Ren.

Posisi dekat kaca, selalu menjadi tempat favorit Rio. bagi Ren, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan tempat, namun dimana Rio suka, sudah pasti ia menyukainya juga. Memesan dua mangkuk Ramen dan dua Jus jeruk, yah memang seperti pesanan murid SMA, tapi itulah yang selalu mereka pesan.

"Kau sepertinya merindukan makanan jepang ya? Aku bisa saja mengajakmu ke restoran yang penuh dengan makanan jepang enak dan mahal." Ucap Ren yang menopang dagunya sambil menatap Rio.

"Yah… tentu saja aku merindukannya, di London susah mendapatkan makanan jepang sesuai selera, dan soal restoran mahal, kau taukan aku tidak suka makanan mahal?"

'Dia tidak berubah…' batin Ren. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah mulusnya.

"… Kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Seperti Om-om mesum…" Rio menatap jijik Ren

Ren pun hanya terkekeh pelan "mesum juga kau tetap dekat-dekat denganku…"

"….. Dasar kepedean… menjijikan… mati saja sana…" kutuk Rio kemudian membuang muka.

Ren hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Rio yang memang tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Berhentilah tertawa atau kubuat otak tertawamu robek…"

"Hee~ seramnya… kau mau membunuhku hm?"

"Ah, aku tidak segan kok membunuhmu…" Rio berdiri dan menatap Ren dengan tatapan menantang "ngomong-ngomong… aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu…" Rio berjalan meninggalkan Ren.

.

.

Beberapa menit Rio berada di kamar mandi, Ren hanya terbengong menatap sebuah kotak kecil yang di dalamnya adalah sebuah cincin, cincin yang Ia simpan selama Rio berada di London, Ren sudah berfikir matang soal pernikahan dari satu tahun yang lalu.

Asik menatap cincin tersebut, gadis bersurai hitam datang menghampiri Ren sambil tersenyum manis

"Ren sakakibara?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"A-Ah? Ah! Kanzaki! Lama tidak berjumpa! Kau semakin cantik saja" goda Ren sambil terkekeh.

"Terima kasih Sakakibara-san, kau tidak berubah ya…"

"Untuk gadis secantik sepertimu, mana mungkin kan aku berubah?"

"Berhentilah Sakakibara." Ia tertawa canggung sebelum menyadari cincin di tangan Ren "Uhm… sepertinya kau akan melamar seseorang…"

Ren yang baru tersadar bahwa ia masih memegang cincinnya kemudian menunjukannya kepada Kanzaki "Kau benar sekali… Aku seharusnya melamar seseorang hari ini, tapi aku tidak yakin…"

"Kenapa tidak yakin? Pria sepertimu sampai ingin serius dengan seseorang itu hebat loh…" puji Kanzaki menatap cincin tersebut

"Ahahaha… aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih mendengar kalimatmu…"

"Memangnya gadis seperti apa yang sampai akan kau lamar?"

"… nanti kau juga tau kok… aku butuh bantuan mu Kanzaki…"

.

.

Rio baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi dan perjalanan menuju mejanya, ia melihat Kanzaki yang sedang berdua bersama Ren dan tentu saja, ia melihat cincin yang di unjukan Ren kepada Kanzaki.

'Apa ini? Kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba sesak? Bukannya sudah pasti kalau Ren menyukai Kanzaki? Sejak SMP malah… ….tapi kenapa dadaku sesak begini?' batin Rio dan masih memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh. Kanzaki mengambil kotak cincin dari tangan Ren dan membungkuk sebelum berjalan keluar restoran. Setelah Kanzaki pergi membawa kotak tersebut, Rio berjalan ke tempat Ren dan seakan-akan tidak tau apa-apa

"Ah! Ramen ku sudah dingin belum?!" ucap Rio melihat ramen di mejanya sambil kembali duduk.

"Tentu saja belum, baru sampai juga" jawab Ren yang terdengar santai.

Rio menatap Ren sebelum tersenyum tipis dan mulai menyantap makanannya itu.

Tidak ada pembahasan, tidak ada percakapan, benar-benar sunyi sampai pada akhirnya Rio berdiri setelah ramen dan minumannya habis

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, terima kasih traktirannya~~" ucap Rio sambil menyeringai

"Nakamura, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang—"

"Tidak perlu… aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagi pula rumah ku tidak jauh kok…"ia membalikan badannya, sungguh, ia sedang tak ingin menatap Ren untuk saat itu.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak kebera—"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku bisa sendiri…" Ia sedikit menaikan nadanya sebelum berjalan keluar restoran.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Ren membayar bill nya kemudian mengikuti Rio.

"Nakamura- tunggu" ucapnya dan berusaha mengejar Rio.

Rio hanya terus berjalan dan mengabaikan Ren sampai pada akhirnya Ren berhasil menggenggam lengan Rio dan menariknya. Kaget bukan main, Ren melihat air jatuh dari mata Rio. 'menangis?' tanya Ren pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa saat mereka saling menatap sampai akhirnya Ren sadar sesuatu,

"Nakamura—Rio, kau kenapa menangi—"

"Aku tidak menangis… sekarang, sebaiknya kau kembali menemani Kanzaki" ia menarik lengannya dan mulai bergerak berjalan meninggalkan Ren lagi. Ren tentu saja tidak mau menyerah dengan mudahnya, ia sedikit bingung saat Rio mengucapkan nama 'Kanzaki'

'ah dia liat hal yang tadi rupanya' batin Ren sebelum mengejar Rio dan kembali menarik tangannya yang hamper tertabrak mobil. Ia menarik Rio kedalam pelukannya.

"Sepertinya ada salah paham…" ucap Ren sambil terkekeh.

"S-salah paham apa?" Ucap Rio dengan muka jengkel karena tidak bisa keluar dari pelukan Ren

"Iya salah paham, pasti kau melihat kejadian di toko bukan?"

"… hmph… jelas sekali kau melamar Kanzaki, buktinya kotak cincin itu di terima Kanzaki"

Ren malah tertawa lepas mendengarkan ucapan gadis ke bule-bule an yang ia peluk itu.

"Dengar ya Nakamura Rio sayang~ aku ini memang memberi cincin ke Kanzaki…"

"Kalimatmu tidak membuatku senang sama sekali…"

"Aku belum selesai berbicaranya sayang… Aku ini memberi kan cincin itu agar ditukar dengan cincin yang lain… tadinya aku ingin memberikan kejutan, tapi melihat kau yang ternyata se'cemburu' ini~~ lebih baik aku memberi tau mu dari pada kau mati di tabrak mobil.." Jelas Ren yang malah terkekeh puas melihat semua ekspresi Rio.

"D-Diam lah—dan lepaskan aku! Kau itu bau om om di lampu merah Tau!" Kali ini ia mendorong Ren dengan kuat dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Rio… jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Rio masih menatap Ren kesal

"aku tidak akan menanyakan kau mau menjadi pacarku atau tidak, tapi aku ingin langsung serius… Apa Kau mau menikahi ku?" tanya Ren memegang tangan kanan Rio sambil berjongkok dengan satu lututnya.

"… Ren… kau melamarku di samping lampu merah…" ia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas.

Ren hanya menatap Rio "Jadi…?" Ia masih menanyakan kepastian.

"Pfftt—dasar polem, baiklah baiklah… aku akan menerima lamaranmu, dengan syarat…"

"Syarat? Apa syaratnya?"

"Undang murid kelas E, pak karasuma, bu bitchy, dan kelas anak-anak kelas A" tuntut Rio sambil menyeringai. Tentu saja hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang berat untuk Ren, Ia berdiri dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah… itu syarat yang mudah, Sayang…" dengan lembut ia mencium kening Rio.

"Jangan mencium ku di depan umum, Dasar Om om mesum.."

"Dan Om om mesum ini akan menjadi suami mu…" Ren sedikit menyeringai

"D-Diamlah…" Rio membuang muka dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

-THE END-

* * *

Writer Note:

Hai hai... Adillanesia here~

masih seperti biasa... gak bisa nulis dengan benar :"D

but i tried my best buat ini XDD

terima kasih sudah baca yang absurd ini~

sekian! ^^


End file.
